The Paradox Offer
by marching red
Summary: When the unexpected opportunity to undo the destruction that had befallen the nations presents itself before Sasuke, he embarks on a search for forgiveness and redemption. He finds, however, that rewriting the past is much easier said than done. Time Travel.
1. Chapter 1

I realise that although this is a common idea, it is nonetheless ambitious. Hopefully, this will keep me on my toes.

Also, I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**The Paradox Offer **

_Chapter 1_

* * *

Sasuke took a step forward from the broken, ashen wasteland and into the mindscape of the blonde who had lay across the makeshift bed, motionless for the past two weeks. He admitted experiencing the emotions of desperation and an odd sense of loss as he stared down at the face, not comprehending how it could look so peaceful when all around it was destruction. The life he had grown to know over the span of years – although it seemed like a lifetime ago – was exuberant and optimistic, not this unmoving figure who offered nothing but infuriating silence. No…Sasuke was unwilling to believe he was losing his best friend.

The water sloshed around his ankles, dampening his bandages and rippling outwards like an indicator of his presence. He stopped a few metres ahead of where he knew that large cage to be.

"It's dark," he observed.

A dry chuckle sounded from somewhere in front of him. "Yes, well…the boy's life is flickering like a candle. It's no surprise…but that's not what I wanted to discuss."

Despite the numerous times Sasuke had visited Kurama, he still hadn't become accustomed to his towering height and authoritative voice that reverberated throughout the mindscape. He had once entertained the thought that this was what made Naruto into such a coward at times.

"I would have thought his wellbeing would be your primary concern, considering…or am I wrong?" Sasuke could clearly envision the fox's anger as if the area was bathed in sunlight, and it amused him to no end.

"I don't have time for your games," Kurama snarled, his canine teeth bared in warning. "If you have nothing else to say, then decide whether or not you're going to listen to my proposition. Although you should consider that it would be in both of our best interests if you did."

Sasuke let the amusement dwindle down and regarded Kurama carefully. He let his silence answer for him.

Kurama grinned. "I never thought I'd say this to any of you, but that was wise of you, Uchiha. Now…do you have that scroll?"

The scroll was indeed stored in a seal located on the underside of his arm. It was quite a large thing and had taken him more than one journey to retrieve it from the Uchiha hideout. While it appeared plain and deceptively normal on the exterior, inside there were symbols that were written in ink that he had deemed indecipherable. However, he knew it was at least as important as any Hokage because the sheer amount of chakra that coiled around the scroll indicated this to be obvious.

Sasuke released the scroll from the storage seal and grudgingly offered what was perhaps, for all he knew, an Uchiha heirloom to the giant fox.

Kurama retrieved it with a tail and took on an almost malicious expression that somehow also looked gleeful as his wicked eyes scanned the contents of the scroll. "This is perfect." His eyes flicked up to meet Sasuke's gaze. "Tell me, what do you know about this scroll?"

Sasuke had asked himself the very same question the past few days and had come up with nothing fruitful. It was merely a scroll to him – although very powerful – and he was not as proud as he had once been that he would fool himself with false knowledge and security. He had never heard a whisper of the foreign symbols in the scroll, and had little idea as to how long the object had been hidden away, in the possession of the Uchiha clan.

"It is powerful…but other than that, I find it to be a mystery."

A sharp grin stretched Kurama's lips. "As I expected. Well it _did_ once belong to Uchiha Madara when he began his hideously flawed plan for the control of the Shinobi Nations. The day he created it, he managed to use that eye of his to manipulate me into injecting some of my chakra into the scroll. That is the reason for the strange chakra in it – there is a mixture of his and mine. You would have noticed the symbols, although I don't suppose you understood them. That is because they are not those used by Shinobi, but by demons."

"Then what purpose did he give the scroll?"

"Time travel."

There was a beat of silence and although Sasuke felt fury rise within him, for he believed that he was being taken as a fool by the fox, there was an odd shiver that ran up his spine at the prospect of such a possibility.

"No, that's impossible."

There was a glint of malice in Kurama's eye. "Oh? And I suppose a human would know more than a demon about such matters? Uchiha, what you don't seem to understand is that while Madara was both intelligent and ambitious, he was also a fool, and it was his foolishness that allowed the scroll to slip from his possession." He eyed Sasuke in silence for a moment, meaningfully, before continuing, "But of course, everything happens for a reason."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the hidden implication in the fox's words. He had, a few times, given thought as to what he would have done differently, what measures he would have taken to prevent the demise of the clan, but those times were before Itachi had died, before he had learnt the truth. After that, he no longer wasted time on such shameful thoughts.

"I have no interest in such a thing, Kurama," he said.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice, Uchiha," the fox taunted.

Sasuke's eyes sharpened. "What?"

"It's fascinating, isn't it? Using the ability of the scroll to defy 'fate' and send your very existence through the veil of time, breaking the rules of physics and natural order…that is what you will be doing. Do you think I'm simply going to wait as Naruto approaches death? You will be able to rectify mistakes, both yours and others, but as I am a demon and doing this for my own selfish purposes, your decisions matter little to me. However, I _am _warning you that you must ensure Naruto remains alive and well and that the Akatsuki do not get their hands on him, otherwise everything would have been futile."

Sasuke inhaled sharply at the weight of the fox's words. The thought – the _fact – _that he would be embarking on such a journey was ridiculous, ludicrous…but it was also true that the world had become a long, wide, starved land that was as decayed as it was once flourishing, and so perhaps such a journey did make sense. "I assume there is a logical explanation as to how I will be transported, and in that case, sending my entire existence to the past would count for an immeasurable paradox. That's why only my soul will be transported."

There was a low hum of approval from the fox. "So you _are _intelligent…although you would need to be in order to survive this little trip. Now, let's see…"

There was an ominous glow that enveloped the scroll as Kurama's chakra was consumed by the strange symbols until they seemed to be twitching and trembling with excitement on the surface of the scroll. They pulsed with energy, bright and almost alive.

"I'll see you in the past, Uchiha. I would say 'good luck' except I'm afraid you'll think I mean it."

Sasuke blinked as his vision began to swim and, wryly, he thought that the fox's good blessing would have done nothing for his luck.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**The Paradox Offer **  
_Chapter 2_

* * *

Waking up, everything seemed sharper somehow. And for some reason he made the immediate connection that it had to do with the absence of his overused Sharingan. Sasuke blinked and shot up, head whipping around to confirm that, indeed, his bedroom walls were the same shade of blue as those from his youth.

He closed his eyes, breathed, and opened them. Again. And again. Nothing changed. Maybe the scroll had really worked. The thought brought something strange sparking inside his chest, and he wasn't sure if it was nausea or excitement that he had an opportunity to change _everything_. However, he stemmed this feeling and focused on being logical. He needed to ensure that something hadn't gone awry in his little trip, and to do that, he needed to explore his surroundings.

He warily eyed the blankets covering his form before he flung them off his body and stood, landed on the ground roughly, stumbling. He blinked, somewhat amused, realising that his shorter limbs would definitely take time getting used to. He shivered; the coldness of the wood beneath his feet had taken him by surprise. He padded cautiously to the door and swung it open. Looking at the mahogany wood floor and the hallway that seemed to stretch for miles ahead, he realised that everything was just as he remembered even though he remembered very little.

"Sasuke? What're you doing up so early?"

He jumped at the sudden intrusion of a voice and spun around only to freeze at the sight of Uchiha Mikoto. As a mother she had always been more tolerant of Sasuke than his father, always the parent who was more doting and encouraging. She was as tall and graceful as he had seen her in his vague memories, with long black hair that fell across pale skin, and wide eyes that regarded him with concern. He had always been told that he looked more like his mother than his father.

She blinked before her features morphed into concern and she crouched down before him. "Sasuke, what's wrong? Did something happen to you?"

When Sasuke felt her warm hand – which was _real _and _solid_ and not at all a figment of his imagination – he had to remind himself to not hint at any unusual reaction lest he aroused suspicion. But this was futile. His eyes flickered to his mother's, an onyx mirror, which were now only centimetres away. He could feel the heat transferring from her hand to his. He reached out towards the fabric of her yukata, expecting his hand to pass right through. His fingers enclosed around the cool fabric. His breath hitched. She was actually…_there_.

"Sasuke?" Her tone was higher, more alarmed than anything else.

He could barely move his mouth, much less swallow. "I…"

He couldn't handle it when she laid her hand on his forehead, the lines deepening on her face. He tore himself from her touch, ignoring how she flinched in surprise, and stumbled backwards. He could see her bloodied corpse before him, silent and unmoving, the pool of blood underneath her growing larger and larger. Between them stood a man who he admired yet hated, whose bloody sword was held in his hand and whose dark eyes pinned him, challenged him…

"…–suke? Are you feeling okay?"

_No._ No. Sasuke swallowed hard and shook his head to push the images away. This was real._ She_ was real. His mother was alive_._ It was too much;he felt as if he was undergoing sensory overload.

"…bothering you? Sasuke, you don't look too–"

"I'm – I'm fine," he choked out.

The concern in Mikoto's features hadn't left. "Alright honey, but maybe you should rest for a bit. Breakfast won't be ready until a while later."

Sasuke nodded mechanically and retreated to the silence of his room where he closed the door behind him and exhaled shakily. His hands were cold and trembling, and he couldn't help but wonder where all his earlier determination had gone. Perhaps he really wasn't ready. He had come in without an opportunity to plan, and because of that he cursed Kurama for what seemed to be the tenth time already.

How old was he? He looked down at his stubby fingers and significantly shorter limbs with a vague feeling of disgust. His neck twisted around and his eyes found the calendar against the wall, brain swiftly calculated the years. He was currently six years old. Whether or not that was advantageous didn't matter – it was something he'd have to work with. However, that left only a year until the Uchiha massacre, a year until Sasuke would need to flesh out his plans and bring them into fruition. Until then, he had to be careful under the watchful eyes of his clan and his family.

_Uchiha Mikoto… _Sasuke recalled her warm eyes that held genuine concern as they inspected his form for injury merely ten minutes ago. As much as her emotions were real and her affection for him was evident, he knew he needed to distance himself. She was not his mother; his mother had died more than ten years ago. The woman was simply Mikoto, and he would remember her in this timeline as such. He knew he would not be able to cope with his situation otherwise.

His alarm buzzed, jolting him from his thoughts, rendering him momentarily frazzled by the unexpected sound. He reached over and turned off the alarm, scoffing. The memories of him waking up early to train were some of the few that had been retained in clarity – his eagerness and determination to prove himself at a young age despite the blood and sweat it cost him each day…However, he had more important things to consider this time around. He allowed another minute to collect himself before he left his room.

He climbed down the stairs and ducked around corners, his feet seeming to remember the route to the kitchen. He peered through the doorway and saw Mikoto wearing an apron, in front of the chopping board. She stopped and looked over her shoulder, smiling at him. There was a twinge of pain in his chest at the affection she conveyed through that single expression.

"You're already awake! You scared me for a bit earlier on, Sasuke," Mikoto's eyes made another careful sweep over his features, "but you're looking better now. Why don't you sit at the table, breakfast is just about ready."

He nodded and carefully manoeuvred his clumsy six year old body into a comfortable chair. Soon enough, Mikoto hung up her apron and took a seat opposite him. "Your father is at another meeting and will be out for most of the day, and Itachi should be arriving back from his mission sometime tomorrow, so it's just you and me."

He stared blankly at the plate that was pushed towards him. Slices of tomato were piled high and next to the plate was a bowl of miso soup. His only reaction was to blink. Had he really eaten such a bland breakfast at this age? Nonetheless, he picked up his chopsticks that were laid before him and reached for a slice of tomato, eyes glancing up to catch Mikoto's, who only smiled indulgently. As he chewed on the cooked tomato slowly, he compared it to the raw tomato he'd occasionally eat after, well, everything. It had been more bitter and acidic, and he found that he preferred the taste of the tomato that Mikoto cooked.

After he ate a few more slices of tomato and swallowed the miso soup, he stood but paused, unsure what to do or say. "Thank you for the meal."

Mikoto looked at him in concern, and Sasuke was beginning to suspect that perhaps he was acting out of character. "Are you going out to train? Maybe you should rest a bit. You've been out a lot these past few days."

Sasuke blinked and nodded slowly. "I think I'll stay in my room."

As he turned on his heel to leave, he didn't miss the thoughtful glance she cast his way. He would need to be careful around her.

In his room, he parted the curtains and took in the cloudless blue sky and the buildings that stood tall and proud against the backdrop of a thriving village. He beheld a sight that was the complete opposite to what he had last seen of his home; all around him was a Konoha untouched by the devastation of the Fourth Shinobi World War.

He pondered over the strange emotion that had settled over his initial trepidation. He felt, for lack of a better word…optimistic. He sighed. Those years away from Konoha had not erased everything he had obtained from his days within its wall. For one, Naruto's bright outlook on life had remained as a factor that influenced his way of thinking, if only just a little bit. And at the moment, Sasuke was nothing but grateful for that.


	3. Chapter 3

I felt that I needed to clear some things up before this chapter proceeded.I had always viewed Sasuke's relationship with Itachi as one of affection, admiration and, to a certain extent, obsession. Despite the many years that have passed, Sasuke retains those feelings. In canon, he holds on to his heritage and one of his reasons for attacking Konoha was to 'purify' his clan. In this story, he was given a further two years to develop into maturity and realises he must sacrifice his love for the clan 'for the greater good'.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**The Paradox Offer **

_Chapter 3_

* * *

It had only been two days since his arrival in his childhood, and Sasuke was already exasperated by the amount of effort that was needed to avoid Itachi's presence. He couldn't expose himself to his brother until he was mentally ready. Two years of repenting had made him think that perhaps self forgiveness was warranted, but the days and months seemed to amount to little. It was ridiculous, but he didn't feel worthy enough to face Itachi again.

As a child, he had been prone to crying and had idolised Itachi, revering his accomplishments and striving to impress his family similarly. He had been loud, eager and naïve, and he was thankful that he had grown out of those things. However, one of the constants about himself was that he had never been one for putting on a façade, and the very thought of demeaning himself to act like an immature six year old was more than irritating. He just plain rejected the idea.

He planned his transition into his true personality to be gradual, neither too slow nor too swift. He knew his calm disposition was a far cry from his childish cheer he had adopted in the original timeline, but he was compensating by demonstrating his increasing independence through little, menial tasks. Although Mikoto and Fugaku had undoubtedly noticed these changes, they did not comment on them.

The issue about the academy was easy enough to take care of. He feigned dizziness as soon as he woke up on his second day, deliberately fluctuating his chakra and stumbling into the kitchen in a disoriented manner. Despite her background as a Jounin who was known to be tough when the time called for it, or so Sasuke had heard, Mikoto had looked alarmed enough and ordered him to stay at home.

He had been able to convince her that he was feeling better on the afternoon of the third day, and had succinctly said that he would be outside training. However, he let his feet lead him around the Uchiha compound instead, his eyes roving over the structures and the occasional uchiwa here and there. The compound was a connection of large buildings as well as smaller ones that housed clan members and acted as storages for armoury, equipment and other objects for shinobi purposes.

Despite his wonder, he couldn't help but feel a little unnerved as he walked around. It was strange passing by so many others who had dark hair and eyes just like him, knowing that their families had once been taken from them, and their friends and children killed.

Of course, being a little six year old wandering around had its own consequences. He was subjected to cooing by older women and outstretched arms that threatened to pull him into a smothering embrace. He could do nothing but walk just a little faster to escape the humiliation.

He found himself sitting on the porch that lead out to the Uchiha courtyard. The gentle rustling and swaying of the tall trees and the faint sloshing of the Naka River in the distance were peaceful. There was a distinct lack of flora and most of the area had been overturned, with dirt and leaves of singed grass scattered around. It was ironic, but the Uchiha courtyard was one that was used more for training than enjoying nature.

Footsteps sounded from behind him, and Sasuke tensed despite himself. His years as a missing-nin had taught him that to be a bad sign most of the time.

Fugaku came to a stop next to him and looked out towards the courtyard. They didn't speak and the silence between them continued to grow until Sasuke attempted a subtle glance upwards at his father. His eyes met dark ones that appraised him, and he had to remind himself that while Fugaku was stern, he was only so because he was clan head and wanted his sons to know the harsh reality of being a shinobi, before it ripped away their innocence.

"Tou-san," Sasuke acknowledged.

"Sasuke, your mother told me that you're feeling better, although I noticed you haven't been training as you said."

Sasuke returned his gaze to the distance and, after a beat of silence, said, "I have been distracted lately, and I won't be satisfied if I try to train while knowing that I'm not focused."

Fugaku seated himself next to him, and he could feel the searching gaze on his face. "You said you wanted to become like Itachi, Sasuke. If that is true, then tell me, have you become stronger? What will you do if you never surpass him?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He hadn't noticed it before when he was younger, but Fugaku's eyes held a glint of challenge, as though he expected Sasuke to respond in a manner that would prove his worth.

The back of his neck suddenly prickled and his eyes widened slightly. He could always tell whenever Itachi was nearby, and it seemed that his brother had found him in the midst of his conversation with Fugaku and was listening from a distance. Sasuke was certain Itachi didn't think he could sense his presence.

"We are brothers. Itachi…is the wall I must climb over, and I know that. He is stronger and faster, and a better shinobi than I am…I also know that. But I will grow stronger, I will become better, so that he and I will continue to exist together," Sasuke replied. He didn't look for Fugaku's reaction; instead, he turned his head at an angle to suggest he was taking an innocent glance behind him. He felt Itachi's chakra waver the slightest amount.

Itachi stayed for a while, unmoving, and Sasuke was hyper aware of those eyes that remained fixed on him. They scrutinised him and, Sasuke was sure, his words he had spoken, while his brother hid his thoughts behind that kind face and his usual relaxed posture. Itachi had always been unpredictable, from his unexpectedly early arrival home from missions, to his decision to carry out the Uchiha massacre, to his final words to Sasuke…

Itachi was one of the most cunning and sharp-eyed people Sasuke had ever met, and as he twisted his neck around to follow his brother's retreating figure, he mused that perhaps the person he wanted to protect the most would be his greatest enemy.

* * *

At the age of sixteen, he had been driven to near madness with the desire to avenge the demise of his clan and the sacrifices made by Itachi for the peace of Konoha by destroying the village and ultimately severing its ties with the Uchiha clan. The Fourth Shinobi World War occurred and then two years had passed in a blink of an eye. He was the sole survivor of Team Taka and Konoha was only just reaching stability. Many changes had occurred and one of them had been his opinion on the Uchiha massacre.

Itachi had been willing to sacrifice everything for the peace of Konoha, even his own clan. He had manipulated Sasuke, encouraging him to use hatred as a means to become stronger. It had been his brother's own twisted sense of justice to do whatever he could to ensure that Sasuke was powerful enough to finally rid him of both his guilt and life.

At first, Sasuke thought it was foolish in the way Itachi had expected him to remain loyal to Konoha after learning the truth. He had believed that the Uchiha had been cornered and used as pawns by Konoha and deserved to be free of the wretched village. However, the more he thought on it, the more he realised that the inherent flaw within the Uchiha, the Curse of Hatred, cast equal blame on the clan. Their hatred and jealousy played part in their own demise, and Sasuke eventually concluded that perhaps the massacre was not entirely unfounded after all.

Preventing the massacre meant discarding his advantage – his knowledge of Konoha's future. It was a risk he was unwilling to take. If he had been given this kind of opportunity two years earlier, he would have done whatever he could to ensure his clan continued to flourish, but since then, his eyes had been opened to reality. Still, his personal justifications for his actions did little to stop the trickle of self-loathing that made his hands clench.

Itachi had taught him the value of selflessness and sacrifice, and Sasuke intended to put them to use. The Uchiha massacre had to occur.

"Sasuke," called a voice behind him.

Sasuke jolted and spun around to meet the gaze of his brother. He knew that speaking to each other was inevitable, although he had not expected Itachi to corner him while he was so deeply lost in his thoughts.

As he stared into those dark eyes that looked down on him with nothing but kindness and brotherly affection, he couldn't understand how he had forgotten them on the night of the massacre or the days that followed. He had never been a great judge of emotions, but those that his brother were currently directing at him were nothing but genuine, and he wouldn't allow himself to be fooled again.

Even so, his emotions were somewhat tumultuous. He didn't know what to say or how to act. There was a dizzying rush of affection that conflicted with guilt, and all of it managed to keep him rooted to the spot, desperate for some sort of contact but feeling unsure of what to do.

Itachi must've taken his silence for hesitation because he crouched down in front of him and placed a hand on his head, ruffling Sasuke's hair slightly. "How have you been?"

Sasuke knew that his brother had a tendency to disguise his feelings behind actions, and he felt his insides warm at the concern that was subtly displayed in his expression. He smiled slightly, and it was maybe his first real smile since his arrival in the past. "Okay, I think. I'm just tired, Itachi-nii."

"I heard what you said to Tou-san, Sasuke." Although Itachi was currently no older than twelve, his eyes reflected intelligence, and for a chilling second, Sasuke feared that he could see through his entire act. This alarming thought was discarded, however, when an easy smile spread across his brother's face. "If you work hard, then you will surely reap the rewards. Don't forget that, Sasuke. I'll be waiting for the day you become stronger than me."

When Itachi stood and his gentle eyes left his, Sasuke was hit with a wave of desperation to keep his brother with him. He swiftly reached out and grasped Itachi's wrist, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he could register them: "Wait! Can you – will you train with me?"

Itachi smiled as though this direction of their conversation was a common occurrence. "Forgive me, _otouto_...another time." He poked Sasuke's forehead with two fingers before leaving him there, alone and stunned.

Sasuke's eyes followed Itachi's back for the second time that day. Once, he would've thought that his brother was somewhat like the wind – free, unobtainable, unreachable…

"_We are brothers. I am the wall you must climb over…"_

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He needed to focus; this trip wasn't only about him. It was about his team and Konoha. It was about sacrifice. It was about Itachi.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**The Paradox Offer **

Chapter 4

* * *

Returning to the academy hadn't been something he spent much time dwelling on. He did not remember anything of great significance occurring during his earlier years besides the massacre, and even that was still a while to come.

When he stepped inside his classroom, the rush of nostalgia was impossible to suppress, and he stood near the doorway for a few seconds to take in the rows of desks and the handful of children who were present. A few of them glanced his way before returning to whatever had occupied them, and he slowly made his way down the room to his usual seat. It was situated at the back of the classroom, next to the window, and he found himself drawn away from the chatter of his peers and distracted by the view to his left.

His walk to the academy had allowed him to become reacquainted with the bustling streets of the village, with its many stores and early risers who weaved around each other with purpose. There had been flashes of rubble and destruction projected by his mind, but they were brushed aside as he had continued to take in the many buildings that stood proudly and the calm and peaceful atmosphere. It was certainly a change.

Although the view outside the window enveloped the busy streets and people, it framed nature as well. He could see the silhouette of tall trees in the horizon, and the wide blue sky that sometimes filled with the cries of gliding birds was ever present. It was a relaxing scene, and one that he would have indulged in a bit longer had the door not slammed open at that moment and jolted him.

A young man with spiky brown hair and dark eyes appeared in the doorway. He glared at the door before facing the class with a somewhat sheepish expression. "Sorry about that. Looks like it still hasn't been repaired yet." He surveyed the faces in front of him and nodded. "Right, well it looks like most of us are here, so let's get started. Any latecomers will just have to catch up."

From his vantage point at the back of the classroom, Sasuke was easily able to make a sweep over his class and pick out individuals. While most of his class consisted of faces he did not remember, the rest of the rookie nine - sans Naruto - who were scattered here and there stood out like sore thumbs. They had been his comrades for years, as classmates, followed by fellow Konoha shinobi, and then as those who had fought alongside him on the battlefield. This train of thought, accompanied by the sight of these comrades who were much younger than they once had been, reaffirmed that he had the chance to change everything.

He relaxed into his seat subconsciously.

At that moment, the classroom door slammed open once again and a blonde head poked inside, blue eyes surveying the class before the rest of him stepped inside and the door clicked shut behind him. He turned to meet the narrow eyed gaze of the teacher with building trepidation in his expression.

"Sorry I'm late," he said, ducking his head, a tinge of fear lining his tone.

The man continued to give the blonde boy a disapproving look for a while longer before he sighed. "That's alright, Naruto. Go take your seat and catch up please." With that, he returned to writing on the blackboard.

Sasuke watched as Naruto's shoulders slumped with relief as the boy quietly maneuvered around students and climbed into his seat. Of course, Sasuke was amused by it all; who would've thought that Naruto would show up late?

" – Sasuke?"

Sasuke blinked and focused on the sharp gaze that his teacher fixed on him.

"Can you please answer the first question on the board?"

A few heads in front of him turned to look in his direction, but he ignored them as he scanned the blackboard.

_What is chakra, how is it formed within the body, and what is currently known about chakra signature?_

He furrowed his brows as he gathered his thoughts before nodding. "In short, chakra is a form of life energy that results from mixing one's spiritual energy and physical energy. Everyone is born with chakra coils in the body, and these coils allow us to channel the chakra when we form certain hand seals for each technique we use. As chakra signature is hereditary, each person has a unique chakra signature, and this allows their clan to be identified since there would be similarities. However, if a person takes in the DNA of others then that would alter their chakra signature."

There was a brief pause after he had finished his explanation before the class erupted in hushed murmurs.

"Very well answered, Sasuke. We only learnt this two ago, and I know that a lot of you were having trouble understanding that lesson as it was quite rushed," his teacher said. "I would still appreciate, however, if you made sure to pay attention in class."

"Yes, sensei. Sorry."

That seemed to placate the man because he shot Sasuke one last stern glance before resuming the lesson.

Sasuke did not remember how he had taken to his current teacher in the past, but he found himself liking the way the man taught and treated his students. There were few shinobi who did not know of Naruto's status as the vessel of the nine tails, and he was certain that the brown haired man was not one of them. Regardless, he had treated Naruto as any other student who had come late, and he did not treat Sasuke any differently because of the prominence of his clan name.

In truth, he was not worried about standing out in the academy. The teachers would assume he learnt ahead because of clan training, which _was _true. But he also knew that he could not stand out _too _much lest he catch some unwelcome attention from certain individuals.

He felt someone's eyes lingering on him, and when he slid his eyes in the direction of his observer, they met wide, sky blue ones. Naruto blinked before twisting his head around to face the front again.

The rest of the lesson seemed to crawl by, with nothing particularly interesting occurring. It wasn't until the lunch bell rang that the mood shifted from studious to excited and noise filled the classroom. While some students chose to stay inside, most filed out in small groups to enjoy the fresh air and warm sun.

Sasuke secured the backpack on him before he also left the classroom, intent on finding somewhere where he could have some time for himself.

He settled against the grassy base of a thick tree trunk and pulled out his bento that was wrapped in a pale blue cloth, as was done in his mother's usual manner. Picking out a slice of tomato and chewing it idly, he leant against the trunk and let his eyes wander across the fields.

There were some individuals who already seemed to fall into groups with others, and perhaps some of them signaled the beginning of a friendship that would last throughout their academy years. It was certain that some individuals such as Chouji and Shikamaru would see it through. For himself, it was a different story - or at least it _had _been. At his age, he had originally joined with a few groups of children to play with them, but he had never lingered around long enough to be considered a part of any of them.

When his fingers went to pick up another tomato slice but they met the wooden bottom of the box, he peered down to find that there were no more. All that remained were two rice balls, some dried seaweed and a portion of neatly organised meat. He placed it back inside his backpack and turned his thoughts to his training progress.

One of the many concerns about occupying a different body to the one he was used to was becoming familiar with it. He had found that he indeed needed to familiarise himself with his considerably shorter limbs and the limitations of his younger self, whilst developing a suitable training regime.

He did not dare train in secret within the grounds of the Uchiha compound - or in the general vicinity of the village's populace - lest he be discovered. Instead, he spent his hours at a small secluded clearing submerged in the midst of the village's northern forest, throughout which he had planted genjutsu that would alert him if they were triggered. In terms of discovering the capabilities of his young body, it had mostly been trial and error.

Sparring with his clone had led to a number of discoveries, such as the fact that he tended to overreach. There was nothing quite like throwing a kick aimed at the opponent's chin only to realise that his body was in an awkward and _incorrect_ position whilst airborne. When descending he had thrown out his palms to brace the impact of the earth and flipped to his feet. Or tried to. Unfortunately, he had yet to get used his short legs and as a result had ended up in a heap on the ground, wincing from the sting of scrapes and cuts.

Handling weaponry had thankfully been less exasperating. The ease with which he gripped kunai and shuriken, flipped them around in his hands, and maneuvered the cool steel between his fingers had remained. It was reassuring.

His chakra pool was abysmal in comparison to his later years, and the same could be said for his speed and reflexes.

In short, there was a lot of progress to be made.

With a sigh that was part frustration and part resignation, he snatched up a leaf on the ground and held it to his forehead. Closing his eyes, he focused on concentrating his chakra at the point of contact. The smooth and almost tangible flow of his chakra was meditative and soothing. It stood as a constant wherever and whenever he was.

For the next few minutes he remained undisturbed and absorbed in this task, until he heard the sharp snap of a twig followed by a quiet gasp. He opened his eyes with a twinge of irritation, concentration thoroughly ruined. The leaf fluttered to the ground.

A girl who he recognised as his classmate stood in front of him, blocking off his central vision. Her wide brown eyes nervously darted around before settling on his form. She blushed when their eyes met, fingers twisting into the material of her shirt. He frowned.

She took a deep breath. "Sasuke-kun, I really like you. Will you go out with me?" A pause followed her confession, during which he stared up at her incredulously and was very aware of the nearby group of girls who were gawping at them.

"We're six," he deadpanned.

The girl blinked, seeming to consider this for a moment, before her shoulders slumped. Sasuke had begun to relax, but then she suddenly perked up and looked at him with something akin to hope. "So you're saying that when we're older-"

He frowned again. "No."

Wilting, the girl trudged away in the direction of her group of tittering friends. He watched her leave with a sense of dread and foreboding. One of the things he hadn't considered until then was having to once again face his academy fangirls and the headaches they accompanied. And although he didn't remember having too many of them at his current age, he knew the numbers would only increase as he got older. It was far from something he was looking forward to.

He picked up a leaf with the intention of resuming the concentration exercise when a group of young boys ran past him without sparing him a glance, whooping loudly whilst playing ninja. One of them halted in front of Sasuke and braced his hands on his thighs, panting unevenly. He looked up and stared. Sasuke stared back.

He couldn't believe the gall of the little boy when he pointed at Sasuke's hair and exclaimed, "Duck!"

"I am the best ninja!" crowed another child.

That was it. Sasuke was going to leave these idiots behind and find a different spot where his peace would not be disrupted by rampant children.

He got to his feet with his bag on his back and quickly walked away. When he spotted Shikamaru laying down on a grassy hill, arms folded under his head as he looked at the sky, Sasuke made his way over. The other boy looked surprised to see him but didn't say anything as he watched Sasuke lay down next to him.

"Where's Chouji?"

Shikamaru shrugged lightly. "He went home because he felt sick. It might have been food poisoning now that I think about it."

Nodding to show that he'd heard, Sasuke watched the clouds in the blue sky drift above them. He hadn't understood what Shikamaru found particularly appealing about the act until his years as a missing-nin; he'd indulged his mind by allowing it to wander and touch upon subjects that he didn't trust himself to do so in the company of others. Cloud watching had not and probably would not become his favourite pastime, but he certainly appreciated its solitude.

"You're kind of different. I don't know, I thought it was pretty obvious but nobody else seemed to notice," Shikamaru said, shooting him a contemplative look.

Sasuke cast the other boy a measured glance. "What do you mean?"

"I can't place it exactly. I sit next to you so it's pretty easy to observe you." Shikamaru scratched at his chin, brows furrowed in thought, and somehow made the simple act look as sluggish as the rest of him. "Well I guess it's none of my business anyway."

Shikamaru had always been sharp, but Sasuke was still surprised and a little unnerved by the boy's observational skills. He didn't reply, and the two of them made their own use of the ensuing quiet until the Nara's soft snores were the only thing heard.

* * *

By the time the bell that signaled the end of lessons had rung, the clear skies had darkened as the afternoon progressed, until rain fell heavily from grey clouds.

From his position at the main entrance of the academy, he saw Naruto standing by the swing set, seeming lost in his thoughts. Around him, families arrived to meet their children and shielded them from the rain with umbrellas. In contrast to the murmur of voices and hurried footsteps of those leaving the grounds of the academy, Naruto remained silent and unmoving.

The rain seemed to pour even harder.

Something twisted in Sasuke's gut. With a sigh, he closed the distance between them until he stood in front of the blonde who looked up when he no longer felt the patter of rain on his skin. Sasuke pushed the handle of the umbrella into the hand of a shivering Naruto, taking in the soaked orange shirt of the blonde as he did so.

Blue eyes widened in surprise. "What - what are you doing?"

"Giving you an umbrella. Are you going to take it or just stand in the rain?" Sasuke watched with slight impatience as different emotions flittered across Naruto's face, before he found himself on the receiving end of narrow-eyed gaze.

"I don't need it."

"What do you mean? You're soaked and shivering. You need it."

"No, I mean that I don't need your-"

"It's not pity," Sasuke interrupted, ignoring how Naruto faltered at those words, "I've got a spare one with me, so just take it."

Hesitantly, the blonde adjusted his grip on the handle so that he was holding it more securely. He raised his eyes to meet dark ones that seemed to be appraising him. "Thanks," he mumbled after a pause.

Sasuke nodded but stood in place for a moment longer, taking in the messy spikes of Naruto's hair and wide, cerulean eyes on his childish face. He was relieved to see the blonde, even if the boy was six years old and did develop into his trouble making ways again. It was infinitely better than seeing him as a young man whose eyes were losing light as his wounds stole him away from the world.

"What is it?" Naruto shifted uncomfortably under Sasuke's intense gaze.

"_What is it, Sasuke? Don't look at me like that." Naruto's raspy voice dissolved into a fit of coughing that wracked his entire frame. _

Shaking his head to both expel the memory and dismiss the question, Sasuke turned and walked away.

Naruto blinked in confusion before he frowned as he watched the back of Sasuke's shirt become smaller and smaller until it was lost in the heavy rainfall. If he had a spare umbrella, then why hadn't he taken it out?

* * *

Although he had attempted to sneak past the kitchen and head towards his room, Mikoto had somehow sensed his presence and turned around to catch him with his clothes stuck to his body and his hair dripping wet. He froze as she took in his state with eyes that grew wider as she scanned him from head to toe.

"Sasuke! Why are you all wet?"

He blinked and averted his eyes. "I...forgot to bring my umbrella."

"You forgot to bring your umbrella?" Her tone was exasperated, admonishing and made his excuse sound exactly like what it was - an excuse. Sasuke was rarely ruffled or caught off guard, but Mikoto seemed to succeed in making him feel such a way. He didn't know how she did it, but he suspected that it had something to do with her being a mother.

"I was re-organising my bag last night and I must have misplaced it." Sasuke thought that the lies came easier each time. "Sorry, I'll be more careful."

Mikoto only shook her head with a soft sigh before combing her fingers through his hair with a disapproving expression. This time, Sasuke didn't move away from the contact. He stood still and watched as she fussed over him, a peculiar sensation blossoming in his chest as she did so. It was strange; he felt as though he was trapped in a dream, but at the same time he was very aware of those maternal touches and the concern that filtered into her voice. It brought forth conflicting emotions about her that he was not yet comfortable facing head on.

The woman paused her actions and looked at him with amusement shining in her eyes. "Ah, were you trying to sneak past, Sasuke?"

"No." Sasuke made sure he replied evenly. Unfortunately, Mikoto didn't seem convinced if the curl of her lips was anything to go by.

She tutted. "You wouldn't have been in any trouble. Now go have a shower or else you might catch a cold."

Sasuke obliged, ducking out of the room and out of the woman's sight. As soon as he made his escape, his shoulders slumped in relief from their previous tenseness. It was curious that whenever he interacted with his family, he felt out of his depth and much too awkward than he normally allowed himself to feel. He could see it becoming a problem, but a way of fixing it eluded him.

* * *

When he emerged from the bathroom, dressed in his yukata and tugging at the strands of damp hair that kept falling into his eyes, he made way to his bedroom which promised privacy and rest. He stopped in the middle of the hallway, however, when the hushed voice of Mikoto drifted to his ears.

"-don't know if I'm imagining it, but I think there's something bothering him."

"What makes you say that?" Itachi? When had he come home?

Frowning, Sasuke made sure to suppress his chakra as well as any noise in his movements as he crept closer towards the kitchen where the conversation sounded from.

"He's been acting a bit differently. The way he talks has changed and it's like he's...more mature. I know that as shinobi and as Uchiha, you and your brother have been encouraged to grow up quicker than other children. But he's _six_, and I don't want him to have that burden at his age."

The pouring of liquid filled the brief pause. A few seconds after, there was a dull _thud _that he assumed was a cup being set on the table.

"Do you think it's your father? I've spoken to him and he said he'd pay more attention to Sasuke...but maybe it's not enough." There was a beat of silence. "I'm sorry, Itachi. I know you've had more to deal with recently. I'm just..."

"You're worried, but I don't think it's necessary. Sasuke is young, but he's capable and knows more about what it's like to be a shinobi than other children his age. He knows what is expected of him and that there will be times when he has to prove himself. When I was his age, I was more than aware of that. I knew that it was important that I started thinking like an adult. The clan had seen that through." Itachi's voice was soft but its tone was unreadable.

A sigh. "Yes, but..."

_But you're the heir of this clan. Sasuke isn't. _He could almost hear the unspoken words that made his disbelief transform into disgust and anger. He wondered what expression his brother wore.

"I'm sure he's fine, Kaa-san. If it makes you feel better then I'll speak to him myself when I get the chance."

There was the sound of feet padding across wood followed by the clinking of glass cups. "Thank you, Itachi. He hasn't said anything to me like he usually does when he seems troubled by something. Maybe I'm just overthinking."

As the conversation drifted towards a different topic, Sasuke leant back against the wall, eyes flickering around in the darkness of the hallway.

Perhaps he hadn't been as careful to be inconspicuous as he thought. That, or he had underestimated the perceptiveness of Mikoto who took the role of not only a Jounin of Konoha but also his mother. She had noticed his shift in behaviour and it seemed that she suspected there was a reason behind it. And with the conversation that she just had with Itachi, his brother would undoubtedly be keeping a closer eye on him.

Regardless, there was a lot to reflect upon and even more to formulate and then set into motion. However, he would need to be even more careful so as to not arouse any more suspicion. He did not know if he could afford to do so.


End file.
